


Uno scienziato ai fornelli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Macchie d’anima color glicine [15]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble che vedono Trunks alle prese con la cucina.





	1. Cap.1 Dolce premura

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 4. Pancake.

Cap.1 Dolce premura

L’odore dolciastro dello sciroppo d’acero si diffondeva per la cucina.

“Li ho mangiati in un viaggio all’estero. Vedrai, ti piaceranno” disse Trunks. Era in piedi davanti ai fornelli, illuminato dalla luce che entrava dalla finestra.

Pan, voltata verso di lui, era seduta al tavolo, sporta oltre lo schienale della sedia.

< Non avrei mai pensato che un giorno sarei stata la moglie di Trunks. Il marito più gentile e bello del mondo, con tanto di grembiule azzurro, intento a cucinare pancake solo per noi > pensò.

“Non vedo l’ora di provarli” sussurrò Pan.

“Questa è la parte più difficile, fare l’impasto è stato semplice” spiegò Trunks.

[106].


	2. Cap.2 Febbricitante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 10. Latte e biscotti.

Cap.2 Febbricitante

Pan cercò di alzarsi, ma ricadde pesantemente sui cuscini del letto. Aveva il viso arrossato e gli occhi lucidi, i capelli mori le erano aderiti al viso, e alcune gocce di sudore le erano finiti nel colletto.

“Non dovevi disturbarti” esalò, raddrizzandosi il fazzoletto umido sulla fronte.

Trunks le posò un vassoio con una tazza di latte e dei profumati biscotti allo zenzero sulle gambe, sopra il piumone.

“Certo che dovevo. La mia splendida moglie non si sente bene, è il minimo che potessi fare” sussurrò. Le posò un bacio sulla guancia bollente.

Pan fece un sorriso impacciato.

“Grazie” sussurrò.

[100].


	3. Cap.3 Febbrone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 19. Tazza di tè.

Cap.3 Febbrone

Pan posò una vestaglia sopra le spalle di Trunks, seduto al tavolo, quest’ultima starnutì in un fazzoletto, rabbrividendo.

“Perché non vai a letto, tesoro? Qui riordino io” lo invogliò.

Trunks si soffiò il naso gocciolante, aveva gli occhi arrossati.

“Finisco la tazza di the e poi vado a letto” disse. Le parole gli uscirono deformate, la gola gli doleva e si ritrovò a tossire.

Pan accarezzò la mano sudaticcia di lui, dicendo: “La prossima volta dimmelo, che te la preparo io. Non ti devi affaticare in queste condizioni”.

“Quell’ultimo viaggio in aereo per affari mi ha distrutto. Gli orari sono assurdi” biascicò Trunks.

[103].


	4. Cap.4 Tenerissima intimità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 39. La pizza.

Cap.4 Tenerissima intimità

“Hai un po’ di salsa sul naso… qui” disse Pan. Passò il fazzoletto sulla punta del naso del marito.

Trunks le sorrise.

“Temo anche di essere ricoperto di farina” sussurrò. Era intento a impastare la pasta con entrambe le mani.

Pan posò la testa sulla sua spalla, dicendo: “Siamo, ma lo trovo divertente. Non avevo mai provato a fare la pizza fatta in casa”. Stava tagliando una mozzarella a fatte, sistemandole in un piatto.

Trunks le posò un bacio sulla testa, delicatamente.

“Sei tu che mi fai venire voglia di provare cose nuove. Mi piace cucinare con te” disse gentilmente.

[100].


	5. Cap.5 Costanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 32. Rubare il cibo dal piatto altrui.

Cap.5 Costanti

Trunks guardò Pan rubargli una patatina fritta dal piatto e scoppiò a ridere.

“Non cambierai mai” disse.

_Trunks era intento a mangiarsi le patatine fritte, sporcandosi le labbra di sale._

_Si sentì tirare il pantalone e si voltò, vide altre sedie vuote e il muro bianco._

_“Chi è?” domandò. Si girò e notò che una mina paffutella si era infilata nel suo piatto, afferrando saldamente una patatina._

_Trunks si voltò, tenendo lo sguardo basso, e vide la piccola Pan. La bambina si portò la patatina alla bocca, le sue guance paffutelle erano rosee._

“Le cose tue son più buone” scherzò Pan.

[101].


End file.
